Smile Behind a Mask
by Huldra
Summary: Silly little Hallowe'en thing. Severus likes to play trick and treat, Lucius isn't that impressed however.


**Author's Note**: This is just a silly little thing I wrote for acciofirebolt (fantastic site. You must go and see, and no, I have no shame.) There is no point to this story, really. But I enjoyed writing it never the less. Slash, of course. SS/LM

* * *

**Smile Behind a Mask**

My steps echoed through the empty and sinister corridors as I hurried down them. They were usually well lit and clean, but not tonight. Tonight was Hallowe'en, and time for the yearly party held at the Malfoy's extravagant manor. It was my mother who had started this tradition, and when she had passed away not more than two years ago, it had become my duty to hold the most magnificent parties in all of the Wizarding World. Or at the very least the best parties in all of the U.K.

But I was myself late to this amazing party, held at my own manor. Narcissa would have my hide and I hoped to Merlin that she would be able to amuse the guests while I was at a wild search for my mask. And it wasn't just any old silly mask, but an ancient heirloom, painted in gold, silver and bronze, lined with sapphires and amethysts. It was priceless, and I had managed to misplace it. Or perhaps one of the servants had stolen it. If so, the poor soul would surely regret it when I caught him.  
I had searched all my rooms, Narcissa's rooms, my late mother's rooms, guest rooms and the library. Only the study was left, and if it wasn't there, I didn't know what to do. I could of course use another, more mundane mask, but this was tradition, and Malfoy tradition was not to be broken.

Slamming the doors open, I stormed into the study. I could have made quite the sight, if someone had been there to see it. Clad in a golden chest armour and white silk, I was to portray Zeus, the Greek god's god. Narcissa had been the one suggesting it, she herself being Hera for the evening. I hadn't seen her costume yet, and truth to tell, I didn't care one bit.  
I opened all the drawers, searched through all the cabinets, looked under and inside the desk, crept under the sofa, and even turned the paper casket upside down. Nothing. It was gone.

Sinking down on the sofa, I put my head in my hands. This just wasn't true, what if I never found it? A thousand year old piece of art gone and I was the one to loose it. I would be remembered in further generations as the Malfoy Who Lost the Priceless Heirloom. What would father say? Or Aunt Agatha? She was one scary woman I didn't want to mess with.

Just as I was to give up all hope and just lie down on the floor and forget the world existed, the doors flew open and in strode Narcissa, looking thunderous.

'Lucius! What do you think you are doing moping around in the study while our guests are downstairs?'

It was obvious she had worked herself up quite a bit on her way from the first floor balcony where the party was held and up to the study.

'And where is your mask?' she positively screeched in horror and despair. 'Can't you do anything for yourself? Do you need me holding your hand every step of the way? You are completely useless Malfoy, this is the last drop. After this party is over our engagement is no more, you hear me?'

Narcissa had threatened with this many times, and I couldn't really say I was scared she would fulfil her promises. Truth to tell, it would be somewhat of a relief if she did. But it would only mean that I had to find another, just as fine a pureblood and theses days they were far between.

'I've lost it,' I answered in emptily, not looking at her.

'You have _what_?' she screamed, eyes bulging. 'How could you? And tonight? I swear this is the last drop, I just can't take it anymore.'  
With these last words she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, 'use another mask, and if you're not down in exactly three minutes you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life!' she called before she disappeared down the staircase. Oh yes, I would regret this, I didn't doubt that.

The party was gratefully still running smoothly though my mask had disappeared. It didn't really seem like anyone noticed, or perhaps they were too well mannered to mention it. It was the cream of the Wizarding society in attendance. Behind the shining and glittering masks were hidden the Minister for Magic, famous artists, writers, journalists and high positioned professors and scientists.

The night progressed and I had soon forgotten the mask as I danced, laughed and talked with various angels, peacocks, vampires, warlocks, sirens and princesses.

Pumpkins were grinning with their flickering lights while bats flew low over the crowd, making them scream in fright and delight. The most exquisite candy that money could buy was tossed out from the second store balcony, the adults cheering like children.

That was when I saw it, the mask. Someone was wearing my mask. It had only been a flash before it disappeared into the crowd again, but I had seen it. Making my way through the many dancing people I tried to locate it, but to no avail. Heart beating, I turned around to find Narcissa and tell her about my situation, but there it was again. Right in front of me. I was so shocked I didn't react before it was gone again. This was absurd! The thief was wearing my mask as if he had the right.

By the time the clock had struck twelve I was seething with fury and many a plan of blood-filled revenge had formed in my mind.

'Hello Lucius!' someone called and there was no mistaking that voice. Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange, and her merry gang was steadily progressing towards me. They couldn't have chosen a worse timing.

'Good evening Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery.' I nodded politely while scanning the crowd.

'Have you seen Severus tonight?' asked Rabastan, there was no secret to any of us that he harboured a crush on the surly Slytherin.

'No, I haven't seen him,' I answered truthfully, 'I highly doubt he would want to come to any party. Even mine.' But just as these words parted with my lips did the mysterious figure appear again, fleeing through the door and back into the mansion. Not bothering to find my excuses, I made my way through the crowd in a haste, but became suddenly uncertain as I reached the inside, finding that I had lost him again.

There had been no reason for despair however, as a billowing black cloak disappeared behind a corner further down the hall. It was if he wanted me to follow him. Keeping this in mind, I dragged my wand and began the chase.

How dare this person to do this to me? I was Lucius bloody Malfoy and chief Slytherin. Oh, how he would pay as soon as I got my hands on him.

I followed him up stairs, down corridors, through the library and various other rooms, never loosing sight of him. Suddenly I found myself in the upper floors which were rotting down with dust and dirt, not having been cleaned in decades probably. It was dark and dreary and stuffed full of old furniture done with their use but still belonging to the Malfoy legacy, hindering me in being able to sell or throw them out.

"Halt you _thief_!" I roared in anger as the mysterious person with a death wish disappeared again behind an old cabinet. Laughter answered me, and I felt sparks shoot out from my wand in pure anger. I was clutching it so hard my knuckles were going white.

"Trick or treat?" asked a shrewd voice, echoes ringing through the room. I knew that voice, I bloody knew it.

"Severus," I growled dangerously, "you prat!"

"Really now?" the little viper had the gall to ask as he stepped out from the shadows. Severus wasn't more than eighteen years old, just having left Hogwarts and thus thinking himself above the rest of the world.

Moving faster than a hawk I had him pinned to the vertical standing table by the throat.

"Don't you think you can play tricks with me," I hissed, ripping off the mask with my available hand. But Severus was far from sorry or frightened, he was smiling, a sweet almost innocent smile. _Almost_, being the keyword.

"Ah, but Lucius, I gave you a trick and now I want my treat." Rising an eyebrow he pouted, still that silly little smile on his lips.

"That's not how trick and treat works," I told him coldly, now almost amused, "first you ask for treats, and if I do not give them to you, you will play me a trick."

"Ah," Severus answered, "but that's not even half as fun. Now, give me my treat." Sighing, I leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"If you stay away from more tricks, you might get a bit more of the treat," I teased him lightly, letting go of his throat. He was still smiling, having won this round.


End file.
